100 Moments and Angles
by MusicalSage
Summary: 100 friendships, loves, hurts, happiness...what kinds of memories, snapshots, and insights will these 100 words bring?    **WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100 Theme Challenge**
1. Beginnings

**Hello, everyone! (^_^)v**

_This is the 100-Theme Challenge Set by WaterAngel-Alyssa._  
I'm having tons of fun writing it, and I hope you enjoy reading them!  
To start my time on FF, might as well start small and write from prompts, right? Ha ha!  
**And a special thanks to Alacquiene, who (indirectly) influenced me to write again.**  
Not that my writing will be (or ever will be) good as her writing, of course!

And if I need to clarify anything (such as the setting), I will say so if anyone asks. So please, don't hesitate!

Also (one last thing, I promise!), this Challenge will mention any character in the KH series (mostly, if not all of the themes, will center around Enix characters).

Anyhoo, let us begin...  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**~ Beginning~**

The youth looked at the orange-dyed ocean; the sun was setting, a beautiful sight as usual. He always welcomed such a commonplace view.

But perhaps that's the only thing this world has to offer—nothing more, nothing less. It was too small for him to do anything here, and that's the thing he hated: doing nothing. He's strong, intelligent, and cunning; he had what it takes to survive somewhere farther than this world.

He would find a way to get out of here, and begin his journey to do something—anything— for himself.

Determined and _unstoppable_, Xehanort left the shore.  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**Beginning his thoughts that would lead to the beginning of his journey...the beginning for all of the events of Kingdom Hearts.**


	2. Dream::Wave

**To start off, this is for MonMonCandie for being the first reviewer!  
I hope you like Ventus and company!**  
_I'm having fun writing these prompts; too bad Spring break is nearly over for me.  
And I think I might start releasing two or three prompts at a time...  
But that would mean I have to write a lot more, and sometimes, I just don't have time for that, hee hee.  
(AP Biology can be a LOT of work. Trust me.). We'll see what happens!  
_*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**~Dream~**

"Wow...how gorgeous..."

If this was a dream, Ventus didn't want to wake up.

The bright colors and light in this land—it was too brilliant to comprehend. Such a place couldn't exist realistically, right?

And he knows he's not here to play around, but...how often can you see such a carefree place?

Especially if there's a flying carefree boy clad in green talking about how great Neverland is, and how it's such a fun place to be in, and guess what?—no one grows up!

This place shouldn't exist except in dreams—having fun everyday?

And yet, thankfully, it does.  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**Perhaps my interpretation is off, since I don't know if this would follow "dream". Yet when I saw this prompt, I remembered the track "Daydream in Neverland" and "Neverland's Scherzo", the travel theme and battle theme for Neverland, respectively. That, and this world was wonderful to visit.  
**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**~Wave~**

"Terra, Ven...may I see something?"

Both of the males came to her.

"What's up, Aqua?"

Aqua studied both of them intently without any shame. She studied each male's hair in detail and tugged at them, as if looking for something within their hairs.

Terra shifted uncomfortably, then broke the silence. "Did you lose something, Aqua? Because if you did, it's probably not within our hairs."

"Or," piped up Ventus, "she's looking for lice! Trust me, Aqua, you don't have to worry about me!"

Aqua finally stopped inspecting their hairs, then sighed.

"How come yours and Master Eraqus' hairs lack waves?"  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**...Waves could be everything, yet I choose waves in hairs. I think I'm making this difficult for myself...**


	3. Reflection::Alone

**I'm so happy I'm doing this!  
**_This is really fun to do; a nice breather when I want to just relax.  
And I skipped "Pure" because I accidentally tied it with another prompt (companion pieces).  
But that's because I was writing these out of order before doing it in the order given.  
And tomorrow is an academic competition for me, so hopefully I can update tomorrow!  
Please enjoy the next double dosage, brought to you by yours truly.  
_*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**~Reflection~**

Vanitas looked into the water that the fountain held. What did he hope to find? Psh, like he knew. It's a free world; he can do whatever he wants, thank you very much.

His mask fell away to reveal those cold golden eyes and unruly, spikey black hair. There, now, he can see clearly.

Too clearly, perhaps, for the water revealed instead a soft, kind face...with those sparkling blue eyes and unruly, spikey golden hair...

Vanitas let out a frustrated growl, slapping the water's surface in anger. No matter what, he can never see himself, _Vanitas_, but instead him, _Ventus_.  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**Maybe this was a "look into your inner heart" moment or something. At least "reflection" makes sense here.****

* * *

  
**

**~Alone~**

"I still remember...the dreams we all shared...Terra...Ven..."

The silence had gone on long enough; she needed to break that silence before she went even closer to the edge of insanity.

"Being Keyblade Masters together...exploring the world...well, we did that...and look where we all ended up."

She continued pacing along that dark and lonely path that seemed to go everywhere, yet nowhere...

Tears started to veil her vision.

"Always under those stars, wishing, and dreaming, and just being _together_...not alone like we are now, wherever we are."

Because in the end, no matter how many memories she recalls, she's still alone.  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**I thought of Ayumi Hamasaki's song "still alone" when writing this, though since I don't remember the exact translation for the song, I don't even know if this song is even related to the writing! Ha ha!  
But now I have Aqua Timez's "Alones" stuck in my head. A good song though!**


	4. Spread Your Wings::Paint

**I know I mentioned this before, but I enjoy writing these.  
**I also hope everyone enjoys reading them!  
Thank to everyone who has reviewed so far; those keep me going and happy, and  
I cannot thank you guys enough for such kind words!  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**~Spread Your Wings~**

Pale, he licked his dry lips with anticipation.

_The time has come..._

He could hardly believe it; has he really...?

But there's no other way of explaining it; he's found his escape, his way out.

_I don't fear the darkness! Once I do this, there's no turning back!_

He was hesitant at first, but this was what he wanted his whole life; why stop now?

He randomly thought of the phrase "spreading your wings." He chuckled; that sounds so innocent. People with those kinds of wings could never harness the darkness. He's different.

So he spread his already darkened wings.  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**Must I twist innocent sounding themes into something dark? Something is surely wrong with me...but I didn't want to keep on writing Aqua-Terra-Ven items. I also realized this could apply to both Xehanort and Riku (though I had Xehanort in mind when I wrote this...). Take your pick.

* * *

**

**~Paint~**

Terra has never been in her room before. But doing so certainly made him even more confused about girls overall.

He spied her vanity, which held small bottles that had an odd scent to them...

He walked over to the vanity, and picked up one of the bottles.

_Rosy-Posey Red_ _Nail Paint_, it read.

Terra was confused. Paint for _nails_? Doesn't paint normally go on walls?

"Terra?"

Terra spun around, finding a puzzled Aqua.

"What are you doing here?"

Good question. "I was ...curious. Why would you use paint for your nails?"

The young girl smiled. "It's a girl thing."  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**Eh, an attempt to make something cute. I imagined Aqua and Terra to be very young here.**


	5. Almost::Shine

**I've been on a roll during Spring Break, so I wrote a lot.**  
However, I still have a looo-oong way to go.  
Too long...but since I'm having fun, why should I stop? Ha ha!

Also, _Enter the Void_ is an amazing theme-I think it's one of my all time favortie KH song.  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**~Almost~**

He almost told her.

He almost told her how he loved watching the flawless execution of her dance during training (his glances would make him careless sometimes).

He almost told her about how whenever she smiles or laughs, it brightens his day infinitely, and he suddenly stops thinking about everything else (because all his thoughts are on her...).

He almost told her how he's the one who put gum in her hair when she grew out her hair again because he liked her hair short (a little selfish, but he enjoyed it).

He almost told her...

...

He _loves_ her.  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**I don't know when this happened...I guess before or during the game events work. And as for the gum in hair thing, I got the idea from Alacquiene's "Two is to One" from the prompt "Straight".**

**

* * *

**

**~Shine~**

"Terra, have you noticed that Ven...is always cheerful?"

"You'd have to be blind to miss _that_, Aqua."

"I know, but I just want to know why...is it his childish innocence?"

He snorted. "Childish innocence? Naivety?"

Aqua thought for a moment, then shook her head. "No, it's not that. There's just something about Ven...he seems to shine wherever he is...he's always radiant and determined."

"Why are you saying this?"

She shrugged. "I just noticed that no matter how hard his training is, he's always cheerful—well, compared to before..."

Terra grinned. "Maybe it's because of us...his best friends."

Aqua smiled appreciatively. "Hopefully."  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**This prompt was hard for me to write, until I stumbled upon this. Ven always struck me as adorable, and I think it is because of his happiness (and also his small dose of naivety).**


	6. Blood::Pieces

**Yay! Another one is up! I just hope that I can write fast enough so that I can continue these swift(?) updates. :)  
**But today, even though this chapter has one of my favortie prompts, I still feel down.  
I don't know why... I guess I have too many daunting thoughts...  
But tomorrow will be a happier and stronger me! Go go!  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**~Blood~**

"Riku, I know you're strong and all, but with that much blood you should—"

"Sora, I'm okay! Geez, it's just a little scratch."

"..._Just _a little scratch? Riku, you fell off the ledge and cut yourself on that spikey wood! That's more than a scratch!"

"Re-_lax_, Sora. I'm fi...well...a little scratch shouldn't have so much blood coming from it, huh...?"

"How're you so calm about it? I'm freaking out!"

"'Cause I'm not a total sap like you."

"Hmph! Whatever! I'm gonna get Kairi so she can bandage you up."

"...Thanks, Sora."

"Sure!" His grinning friend responded before running off.  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**This is before the events of Kingdom Hearts...probably when they were 10ish? Eh, I just imagined them younger. And the "total sap" quote doesn't belong to me, but to Riku from KHII. Also, I think this is my favorite out of the ones I've written so far.

* * *

**

**~Pieces~**

"It's like playing chess...how easy."

The man smirked as he played the pieces on his mental chessboard.

"Everything is falling into place...either everyone is really stupid, or I'm a genius...and quite honestly, I'm thinking it's the latter."

His pawns were slowly moving forward, ready to be sacrificed—just like he needed them to be so that he can continue on with his plan.

"Foolish, foolish...though, I suppose it's easy to play them if they are foolish. Lucky for me."

Oh, so predictable...he knew their moves, what they would do. He was always several steps ahead. And then, soon enough...

"Checkmate."  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**At first, I thought this could pertain to Axel from Re:CoM (Which I finished playing 03/16/11 finally!), but I realized it's probably only one other character. It's quite odd that I keep writing about Xehanort, though...**


	7. Lucky::Haunted

**Many thanks to MonMonCandie for her constant reviews and thoughts! They always make me happy. (=^.^=)  
And, of course, thank you to the other reviewers as well. I enjoy reading each and every single one of them; the feedback always gives me ideas and make me think about my prompts, which is fantastic!  
Hmm, I wonder when FF will be able to fix the upload glitch that we're having...  
***~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**~Lucky~**

Master Eraqus never really thought about it...but he realizes that he's lucky.

He has Terra, the oldest and strongest of the two. He can be hotheaded sometimes. However, Master Eraqus knows that Terra is a good and determined person who will always be there for his friends.

Then there's Aqua, the most intelligent. She's the sister that can tame the Terra when needed (though most of the times, her "taming" means using magic—it works). Her great mind holds plenty of knowledge, which is put to good use during magic training.

Yes, he was lucky to have these apprentices indeed.  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**Can you tell I was running out of ideas with this one? Enix is probably laughing at my pathetic characterization of these two characters. ^^;

* * *

**

**~Haunted~**

Axel was surely being haunted.

Really; what were the chances of seeing the same guy under a different name?

Much like him and Lea—Lea and him?—he supposed; lookalikes with different names. Human, and not human...

Lea met Roxas.

Axel met Ventus.

Oh, crap, it was the other way around...

See? Freaking déjà vu; even Axel got confused, and he hardly gets confused by anything.

Maybe being haunted is a good thing in this case; Ventus was Lea's friend, and now Roxas is his friend.

It's nice to know, muses Axel, that no matter what he's still my friend.  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**I actually forgot what I was going to write here, since I didn't write anything here when I first wrote this... Well, I hope you enjoyed this!**


	8. Figure of Speech::Laugh

**Uwah! I've been getting good news when it comes to my college items!  
**So I feel very happy and successful!  
Of course, before I can even think about college, I should finish my online quiz for my AP bio class first, right? ^^;  
**Thank you all for the reveiws! You know who you are!**  
They make me smile and happy that I write; I hope you all enjoy the next two prompts!**  
***~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**~Figure of Speech~**

"...so, Ventus, no matter where you are, remember that there's something beautiful to look at. It makes life much more bearable. For example, I think of my two friends, and suddenly, my heart becomes warm and I can smile wherever I am."

"Like how your smile is beautiful, Aqua?"

The maiden blushed. "Why, yes, if you think so." Aqua left.

Terra happened to overhear what she said. Ventus turned to look at his friend.

"What do you think, Terra?"

Terra grinned. "She is a figure," he made a curvy motion, "of speech."

Ventus stared at Terra. "I don't get it."  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**That's okay, Ventus. Neither do I. I don't even know if you can interpret "figure of speech" like that, but I think you guys knew what I meant...hopefully (and yes, I know what that actually means; I would've failed English otherwise)!

* * *

**

**~Laugh~**

Laughter usually evokes a feeling of happiness and cheeriness.

But it's double-sided; it could also mean evil and dark amusement.

Aqua's heard both—and strangely enough, technically they were from the same person.

Ven's cheerful laughter—a laugh that is infectious and would make her want him to laugh more, all for the sake of catching this happy infection.

Vanitas' laugh, though, was deep and evil. There was something unsettling about it; it said, _You're an idiot, and I'm going to hurt you. You better watch out..._

How can laughs bring up such different emotions and feelings?

'Tis a mystery.  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**Because, really, have you **_**heard**_** Vanitas' laugh in English and Japanese? They both sound epic, yet scary...**


	9. Fear::Tainted

**That's it; my mind is going to officially check out from AP Macroeconomics.  
**Okay, not really-I've been saying that, but as a nerd, I just can't mentally drop a class...no matter how much I don't understand it.  
Well, except for physics C-but that's why I switched to Comp. Sci. AP instead at the beginning of the year.  
Thank goodness for the weekend... I was about to put "TGIF", but I remembered that darn Rebecca Black song "Friday", so I think I won't put "TGIF" for a long while now... -.-  
Oh, and one more thing-have you guys heard of "My Milk Toof"? It's such a cute concept and blog-you guys should check it out! Aw, the cuteness! o(.)o**  
***~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**~Fear~**

The two companions walked quietly through the gorge of Hollow Bastion.

"Riku...what do you fear now?"

The silver-haired boy looked down at his friend. "Currently? I..."

He brought his hand up to his heart; he could feel his heart beating, _thump-thump_, _thump-thump_, just like a normal heart would.

But deep down, he knew of the darkness, of perhaps that lingering Heartless within him...

"What I fear right now, Mickey, is not being able to protect my friends...and that I won't be forgiven for everything I've done."

Mickey could only look at the pained Riku, sadness etched on the King's face.  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**This was inspired by the short scene of Mickey and Riku walking through Hollow Bastion (where The Battle of 1000 Heartless takes place) in the ending credits of KH Re:CoM. It was very short, but there was something sad about it... I also wondered if this is what Riku was thinking when he clutched his heart.

* * *

****  
~Tainted~**

"Aqua? Terra says he's tainted; what's that mean?"

The blue-haired warrior froze. No, it can't mean...

"Where...where did you hear that?"

Ventus plowed on with the curiosity of a five year old, oblivious to Aqua' hesitation. "He was talking to the Master about it, but the Master was too quiet for me to hear anything. Should I worry?"

Aqua turned to Ven, wondering what to say to him. Should she tell him anything at all, or try to avoid it? It wasn't her thing to say at all, though—it was Terra's.

"I think...you should ask Terra; it's his business."  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**I guess I didn't know what to write here the first time I wrote this as well...huh.**


	10. Angel::Power

******With the way the title is put here, it looks like "Angel Power".**  
It sounds like some kind of superhero move, or a Sailor Moon finisher, ne?  
Anyhoo, school started again, and it's almost time for my district academic competiton.  
So, I don't know if I'll be able to write as much...but that's why I already prewrote during break so that I have plenty to update!  
Yay! Well, for the people who read this anyways. :)  
And thank you once again for the reviews, MonMonCandie. They are mucho appreciated, and I love reading them! Thank you again. (=^^=)v Here's a happy theme for you!  
_And so, without further ado..._  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**~Angel~**

"How would you react if I asked you 'Did it hurt?'"

Aqua looked confused. "I would say you have three seconds to explain yourself."

Terra grinned. "Well, you didn't let me finish; 'Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven? Because you're an angel!'"

She looked at Terra, her forehead creased. "I don't know whether to laugh or check if you're sick."

"I just wanted to see your reaction."

"It's a good thing too; I really hope you don't try to say that to other girls—it's that cheesy."

But Terra won't need to; he already said it his angel.  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**Argh, so corny! But I couldn't think of another way to end it without going over the word limit.

* * *

**

**~Power~**

The power...to protect.

That's what Terra wanted the most.

But could he accomplish that? To protect Master Eraqus, Ven, everyone else...

...Aqua?

He would do anything for that power—he knows it. Perhaps that darkness that he has...

No; Master Eraqus firmly told all of them _not_ to meddle in the darkness...it's just not right.

But if he had good in66tentions, it shouldn't matter, right? It's not like he wants to wield the darkness and the power because he wants to rule the world; it's to protect those he loves. If he explained that to the Master...

He could protect.  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**I wrote this at my academic competition AKA mucho distractions. Thus, if it's not my best, forgive me for trying to listen to random formulas while writing this at the same time.**


	11. Close::Nobody

**I always feel like for each chapter, I have one "erm" prompt, and then  
make up for it by having a more decent prompt (as in, one is better than the other).  
**That could just be me; of course, I hope you guys enjoy the two prompts that I write for each chapter.  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**~Close~**

Sora couldn't believe it. He defeated Ansem, found Riku and Kairi, and now...still no happy ending?

Obviously, he did what he had to do...he also respects Riku's decision for this.

He was forced to close the door with Riku's help...with Riku on the other side of it. In the _darkness_, what Sora was trying to save Riku from.

He knew that Riku probably did it to make up for what he did, but Sora forgave him from the beginning, ever since he started searching for Riku. He didn't have to...

It pained Sora when he had to close the door.  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**Was this word with the "z" pronunciation, or the "s" pronunciation? Either way, I think this still fits the prompt!

* * *

**

**~Nobody~**

Lea's dream was to never fade away and always exist somehow—and thus, that's why, even if they didn't want to talk, he would introduce himself to people (sometimes in an outrageous way to where Isa wonders how he became friends with the red-head).

He wants to be in someone's and everyone's memory; in that way, even if he goes, the memory of him and his name still says.

He doesn't want to be "that one guy I met in Radiant Garden"—if they don't know his name, then he's a nobody.

And he doesn't want to be a nobody.  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**I went just above the 10 minute limit, but that's because I completely changed what I was going to write, and decided to write this instead.**


	12. Alive

**I only have one this time because I did two pieces for the next prompt, "Silence".  
**So please enjoy this one piece (heh, One Piece is good)!  
Oh, oh! And, a thanks to xXAwesomnessKiraXx for your sweet review. I'm glad this is one of your favorite challenges to read; I'm having fun writing the prompts!  
A win-win situation, don't you think? (^3')v  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**~Alive~**

After fighting with an Organization member, Sora reflects on how lucky he is to be alive.

Really, he thinks, I'm only fifteen and I can take on adults who have so much more power and experience on their hands...how am I not dead?

It's not him, though; it has to be his Keyblade that gave him the power to defeat these villains.

_To protect my friends..._

That's it; his Keyblade knows what to do with its power, and helps Sora stop the Organization.

His will, friends, and the strength of his heart—which fuels the Keyblade's power—keeps him alive.  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**After I typed "the strength of his heart", I realized that could also mean because he has Ventus sleeping in his heart. Huh...double meanings (since my original thought was just literally the strength of **_**Sora's**_** heart). And in all honesty—I wasn't that cool when I was fifteen, and I'm still not as cool as Sora now. I can't even do a flip for crying out loud, yet all he has to do is "attach" his ability to him, and voila! Instant triple-back-handspring-Keyblade-combo-kung-fu or something! 0.0**


	13. Silence

**And so here is the double take on "Silence".  
**I just had to write these; if it's on my mind, they have to go somewhere! XD  
I wasn't going to update, but...in the end, I just can not _not _update.  
Yes, not even studying for my Eco. test and academic competition can not stop me!  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**~Silence~**

Vanitas shouldn't have said anything—however, it's too late to change anything.

If he didn't goad Ventus into leaving and instead shut his freaking mouth, perhaps Ventus would have never gotten stronger, and Vanitas would have an excuse not to merge hearts with Ventus. He wouldn't have to fight Ventus, because Ventus would have never left; then he wouldn't have to worry about that brat for his Master's grand ultimate plan.

Which brings up the next point: if he did keep his silence, he would have an excuse to fight Aqua more, see her more, hear her more...like her more...  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**At first I was going to say "and love her more", but I think that love is too strong of a word for the time being (in Vanitas' case, anyways).**

* * *

**~Silence: Take 2 Version~**

Master Eraqus wished he thought of it earlier, but he didn't. Instead of talking to Ventus about it—perhaps that would have been safer?—he hid it from him, and look now...

He had to fight Terra. He thought he was doing well by keeping his silence, by not revealing anything, but it seemed to have made Ventus upset and Terra willing to battle him.

It's torn everyone apart...partially because of his want to protect, and partially because of Xehanort... But because of his silence it allowed Xehanort to play his game...

Why didn't he have the courage to speak?  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**Whoa, what was going through my mind? I guess I just wanted to experiment with these two characters and ideas, so voila! :D**


	14. I Know::Warmth

**NO MORE WORRIES!  
**College decision making is done! And I got waitlisted to one of my top schools, so guess what? I know for certain where I'm going now! Yay!  
It was such a relief to know that I got waitlisted; now I won't have to choose this school or the other school-my decision has been made!  
I wonder if anyone else would be happy about getting waitlisted to Harvard...  
So, in my happiness, I decided to post the next round of prompts. Enjoy~!  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**~I know~**

_Do you want to be a Master or not?_

_Then prove it!_

And as hard as Terra tried to prove it, sometimes it wasn't enough.

_Again_, his Master would repeat whenever he didn't do something well enough.

_That's not good enough!_

I know, Master, I know.

And because he knew this, he would never give up, always trying again and again until it was good enough, no matter how frustrating the whole process was.

_That's much better, Terra. I'm pleased._

Thank you, Master.

But he still knew that he could do better.

So he would try again to become stronger.  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**I was listening to "Why is the Rum Gone?" while writing this, which explains the "That's not good enough!" line. It's a remix for Pirates of the Caribbean; you guys should check it out!

* * *

**

**~Warmth~**

The warmth of his friends' hands on him...it felt so comforting, especially in his time of fear.

But he knew that he couldn't break his resolve and take comfort in them, even if he wanted to...

So, he removed their hands—those warm and comforting hands that told him his friends were here for him—and said, "I'm asking you as a friend...just...put an end to me."

He heard his friends gasp at his words, but he had to say it. Because what else could they—he—do?

At least he felt their warmth one last time before Xehanort appeared...  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**And thus, the end for BBS begins...now that I think about it, this would have been perfect for the prompt "end", but I have something else in mind (assuming I can pull it off).  
And to anyone who has the game—how good is KH Re:Coded? I've been mulling over about whether I should get it or not, but I'm still indecisive.**


	15. Mistletoe::Never

**Tomorrow is it!  
**Day of the academic competition...will we be District champs and move onto regionals? Or will we come home without any happy news?  
Hopefully it's the former; not because it's fun or because it's my last year of doing this, but because if we move onto regionals, our teacher will take us out for dinner. :)  
And, okay, of course it's for the reasons mentioned above! Geez. I just like food a lot. XD  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**~Mistletoe~**

That should work, Ventus told himself. It has to.

Aqua follows tradition, and Terra...well, Terra wouldn't mind.

Ventus rushed to the bedroom hallway, knowing that Terra and Aqua were in their rooms.

Deep breath—

"Terra! Aqua!"

Luckily for Ventus, their rooms were right across from each other; they ran out, and both stopped across from each other, with Ventus between them. He took a step back, and then took the mistletoe from his pocket and put it between them.

"Merry Christmas," he grinned.

And what were the two older Keyblade bearers supposed to do but follow tradition?

They didn't mind.  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**Yay! I was going to put that Ventus put the mistletoe above them, but I think he's just a tad too short for that to work. ^.^;**

* * *

**~Never~**

"Why don't you just give up and forge the X-Blade with me, idiot?"

Ventus growled. "Never! Besides, you seem to can't even say my name properly! I'm not the idiot here; you are, and I wouldn't want to merge with an idiot like you!"

Vanitas cackled. "So, the big boy knows how to throw insults! Very good."

"Shut up! I'll never forge the X-Blade with you, and I'll never let you hurt my friends!"

"It's always about your friends, isn't it?"

"At least I have some!"

Ventus got into his battle stance, ready to take on Vanitas—and save everyone.  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**It seems like I've been writing more about Ven, lately...I wonder why. I hope I'm at least doing him some justice.**


	16. Say Please

**Since this is another double, only one prompt this time.  
**But with these next few prompts, I'm not sure how my writing is.  
So if it's not my best, I'm terribly sorry. I hope, though, that you guys will still enjoy them all the same.

**And now for happy news:** We were successful at our competition! We are moving onto regionals for mathematics and calculator team!  
I have more details on my profile; I don't want this A/N to be too long, since I already write A/N at the end of each prompt.  
So, share my happiness with me and read about our success-if you want to, that is!  
**I'm just so happy! (^_^)v  
***~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**~Say Please~**

He would've been dead, he thought.

Luckily, this was only a spar between him and his friend.

Unluckily, now he was at her mercy.

"Now, as for our deal—"

"Aqua, I was joking. Do we really have to do it?"

Aqua stared at him. "..._You're_ joking. You were all for it, and now you want to back out?"

He nodded fervently.

She hummed thoughtfully. "Then you might want to say please..."

Really? He thought. Swallowing his pride, he said it.

"Nope." She giggled.

But as he thought about it, being Aqua's slave for a week didn't sound so bad.  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**Or is it, Terra? You don't know Aqua might plan! ;D  
**

* * *

**~Say Please: Take 2 Version~**

She was at his mercy, his Keyblade at her neck.

He chuckled darkly. "Let's see...should I hurt you or Ven? You think it would hurt you more if I hurt Ven, or would he feel more pain if I hurt you? Who would feel more pain, more anger?"

Hearing Ventus' name was her trigger; she pleaded with the darkness. If Ven got hurt...

"Please, don't hurt Ven...at all..."

This time, he laughed out loud, a harsh sound of evil and a touch of insanity.

He leaned towards her ear, her face reflecting on his mask. "Well, because you said please...no."  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**Ack! I know both of these aren't the best, but I couldn't choose which one to put. I was going to say that I wrote these to counteract the bad quality of one, but...maybe they're both bad? Good? An okay read? And I like how both pleases ended up with the response "no".**


	17. Moon::Black

**Hello!  
**Sorry to anyone's reviews I haven't replied to; know that I read each and every one  
of them (sometimes multiple times :D) and take them to heart. Thank you for your time!  
In other news...Senioritis is here. Yup, I have a test tomorrow, but do you know what I've been doing this whole time?  
Going on youtube listening to old Disney songs. So nice...  
Too bad it might not help me with my anatomy test tomorrow. Cramming time...to Disney music, of course. :)  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**~Moon ~ **

"Hey, Axel, do you think Saix howls at the moon?"

"...Demyx, why in the world are you asking me this?"

The blonde musician grinned widely at Axel. "Look at him; he's always lookin' at the moon, and his eyes are gold...like a wolf's! And you know they howl at the moon _all the time_!"

"...that doesn't mean anything. Besides...I think he's more like a dog, barking at the moon. You know, like how he barks at us? And if looks at the moon all the time...I bet he wishes to have alone time to be the dog that he is."

**Urgh, don't kill me! I had such a hard time writing this one, and I don't know why. It could easily have been romantic...but meh.  
***~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

* * *

**~ Black~**

Roxas didn't get it. It could represent darkness (since they have to utilize these to travel through the dark corridors), but wouldn't they stand out in almost every world?

The Olympus Coliseum didn't have an ounce of black anywhere; Agrabah was just bright colors (especially with the oversaturation of the color yellow); and Twilight Town had the gorgeous sunset colors (um, duh, he thought. "Twilight Town"?).

Then there's the whole "we must not draw attention to ourselves" aspect, but the citizens of the world would have to be to pull that off.

Which begs the question: why black colored cloaks?  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**This one was slightly better than the last prompt, hopefully. **


	18. Distant::Animal

**I can't wait!  
**Thursday is the day when I get to visit my top choice college.  
It's actually a scheduled event that this college does every year for its admitted students.  
Hmm...should I reveal the college name?  
Perhaps some other time...though I'm sure with some research, you guys can narrow down the college selection.  
I'm really hoping that I can do the student blogs that they allow students to do.  
If I do that, then perhaps I shall put the link up on my profile next fall-revealing, of course, what the college is.  
But it's not like anyone is going to stalk me or anything...  
Anyhoo, my point is I hope I can update during the campus preview weekend!  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**~Distant~**

Absence makes the heart grow fonder, or so the saying goes.

Sora couldn't have agreed more with that statement.

He misses Riku, Selphie, Tidus, Wakka, his parents, and everyone else on Destiny Islands, sure...

...but there was one girl he missed the most; he could feel it.

Every day he grows more distant from her—but that seems to only make his heart yearn for her more.

He didn't know how to describe it at first, but now he knows what this feeling is.

And the reason why he didn't like it was because he couldn't share it with Kairi.  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**A frustrated romance, if you will? I promised myself I would write a romantic piece for this one (after I wrote Black), so here is this (though this one is probably implied).  
**

* * *

**~Animal~**

"Terra...I think it likes you." His amused companion stated.

"Thank you, brilliant." He replied dryly. "I wouldn't have guessed."

He and his friend stared at the animal near Terra's leg. Its almond shaped purple eyes stared up at Terra, its long ears twitching. It's long, slinky pink body was currently rubbing against Terra's leg.

And no matter what Terra did, that danged—albeit cute—animal would stay close to his leg.

"Maybe it just wants a friend?"

"...Perhaps if the Master doesn't mind—hey!" Terra exclaimed.

The creature, having relieved itself, scampered happily away.

Terra's companion could only laugh loudly.  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**I only had the first line in my head when I read "Animal", and then after that...well, I wrote something, right? As for the creature, I just remembered creating something in my head when I was younger, and I guess I brought it back! Don't know what it is, though...**


	19. Mother Nature::Free

**Finally!  
**Tomorrow is the college trip, and I know it's going to be fun!  
I've already met plenty of the people online-I can't wait to meet them.  
I will bring my laptop, so hopefully I can update while I'm there.  
And now, I shall play piano and video games until my flight which is in the wee hours of tomorrow morning.  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**~Mother Nature~**

Aqua loved taking walks.

There was something so nice about the wind breezing gently on her skin, refreshing her...

And then there was the wonderful scenery that the terrain offered to anyone who took the chance to observe it...

There was the vast, open blue sky with no boundaries and endless beauty...

And there was the clear and peaceful river that ran swiftly throughout the landscape...

Mother Nature is so wonderful, Aqua thinks. She's able to combine all of the elements—land, water, sky, and wind—and make such a beautiful place to walk amongst.

Aqua loved taking walks indeed.  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**I just took a walk, and thought about the comforting wind! Everything else came to be—and if you squint closely enough, you would know why. :)  
**

* * *

**~Free~**

She was scared of her decision. If it had to be between the two, why not let him go?

She was pure light; she would survive somehow—nothing could touch her, no matter how dark. She would find a way to escape, to conquer the darkness, and they would all be together again.

He...she wasn't sure about him anymore. If he didn't survive here because of his darkness, then they would be incomplete once she wakes up Ventus.

So, she gave him her armor and let him go free into the light, while she stayed in the Realm of Darkness.  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**Kind of a downer for "Free", huh? You would think that "free" would be something light-hearted or hopeful. In a way, I think this fits the "free" prompt since Terra goes free...maybe this can also pertain to Aqua's free will (thought that could just be a lame excuse on my part...). Second one written.**


	20. Not What You're Supposed to Say::Rose

**I'm having mucho fun!  
**I know for certain that I'm going here! I can't wait to go to college here now!  
And don't worry; I'm safe and sound, so no worries.  
I'm just missing three tests back at home, but it's so worth it; I made plenty of friends.  
This will be my home for four years.  
I can't wait.  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**~Not What You're Supposed to Say~**

"…and she just stormed out of the room! Master, why?"

Master Eraqus rubbed his face, and replied tiredly, "What did you say to her again?"

"She wanted to know whether she looked good in the pink outfit. I said no."

The Master froze. "Just…no?"

Terra looked confused. "Well, yeah. She wanted to know my answer."

A sigh. "Terra, you just don't say that to a girl!"

"But she asked!"

"Yes, but you should say something like, 'No, but this looks better—perhaps try that instead?' Girls are complicated, Terra."

A pause. "I still don't get it."

Master Eraqus just groaned.  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**Man, Terra, you can be really clueless about interacting with girls. And yes, this is a young Terra talking about a young (and angry) Aqua.  
**

* * *

**~Rose~**

"Kairi…may I have this dance?"

Kairi giggled. "Sora, you're silly. When did you learn to dance?"

Sora wiggled his eyebrows. "I can also sing, but that's for another day."

He was leading her to the dance floor when Sora seemed to have spotted something. "Hold on—" and he grabbed a rose from a vase that they happened to pass. Kairi couldn't stop laughing when he put the rose between his teeth.

"Perfect!" He announced proudly—or so she assumed.

"Really, Sora, you truly are silly!"

"As long as I get to hear you laugh, any silliness is great, Kairi."  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**I can only think of Sora doing something as silly as this, which is why I chose this particular pairing. I hope you guys enjoyed this one!**


	21. Protect::Simple

**I'm back from my college visit, and it was fun!  
**I would write every single thing that happened, but then that would probably be a one-shot itself...or maybe even a multi-chapter story (ha ha).  
Just know that I got back safely, and didn't have time to write at all.  
And though I came back on Sunday, I finally unpacked yesterday (Monday) and caught up on my sleep...which means I have more make-up work to do since I didn't go to school. Shhh.  
One of the fun things I got to do though? Play Quidditch!  
Maybe I should update my profile and hit the highlights...I'll do that when I have the time.  
So sorry to everyone who reviews, but I never get the chance to reply to! And same with the mail; I'll try to do that once school ends today!  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**  
~Protect~**

Aqua learned barrier so that she could protect herself.

Terra and Ventus were strong enough to block oncoming attacks, so she had to think of something.

So she chose to learn barrier as a form of (nearly) impenetrable defense.

But she never thought about protecting others with it; she didn't even know if she could.

She was put to the test when she saw the rush of Keyblades attacking Terra—but anyone was to far away to do anything—

And without thinking, she flung her Keyblade up towards Terra, praying that her barrier could work for others—

He was safe.  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**Just thought of the BBS scene in the end when Aqua used barrier to save Terra (I like how I'm explaining this when I'm sure plenty of you guys have already played the game).  
**

* * *

**~Simple~**

"What if life were simple?"

Terra looked towards Ventus.

"Why do you ask?"

Ventus shrugged. "If life were simple...we wouldn't have to worry so much about the balance of light and dark, right? Wouldn't it work out by itself?"

"...True. If life were simple..."

Terra suddenly got up and walked towards Aqua, who was reading a little farther away from them. She turned around just in time for Terra to give her a small kiss on her cheek. She blushed, but was smiling nevertheless. He sat back down to where Ventus was, who was awestruck.

"Never mind; life is simple."  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**Ah, Terra, only if you knew. Interpret this in any way you want; I thought it made sense to me, anyways. Oh, and sorry if the Ventus thing didn't make sense; I realized it might not have made sense after the ten minutes are up—too late to change it! This was also one of the first prompts I wrote for...**


	22. Call Me::Impossible

**Tomorrow...is going to be a good day.  
**Why?  
Well, I'm going to a book convention where they give out free and unpublished books!  
These are known as ARCs (Advanced Reader's Copy).  
At this convention, we also get to meet a variety of authors.  
It's going to be a blast! I wonder if I'll get more books this year than last year...we shall see! ^.^  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**~Call me~**

He yearned for her to say his name—so he was disappointed when she called him the guy that Ventus, her Ven, was talking about.

Obviously, he wasn't going to reveal his identity—that included his name. So, he didn't say anything to her except taunts and threats. She responded right back, but they were none of the things he wanted to hear.

After that, he learned that she knew his name—a surprise to him, but he was happy in some twisted way.

"Vanitas!" She cried out angrily, charging at him with _Rainfell_.

At least she called his name.  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**Okay, I got done with this one early—I was trying to think of something else to go with it, but I honestly couldn't think of anything else. 100 words, under 10 minutes. Go me.  
**

* * *

**~Impossible~**

Axel was stunned.

"Two?" He yelled.

Impossible: he's only seen Roxas with one Keyblade, so how—

But there was no time for him to think about that; he had to get his best friend back. A best friend that seemed to have forgotten him….

Impossible: he was friends with Roxas in a past life, and he was friends with him in this life. It was still this life, so why the amnesia?

It saddened Axel, but if he had to fight, he will.

Impossible: he could never hurt his best friend. And that's why Axel didn't fight with his all.  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**Aw, this made me feel sad. I write a lot of sad ones, right? But then again, Square tends to add in a lot of sad scenes to play around with, right?**


	23. Smile::Love

**The book convention was fun, fun, fun!  
**I got to hang out with my friends, get lots of free (and soon to be published) books, and have a blast.  
Too bad this will be my last year of enjoying this.  
...But still, I got three years worth of three books-  
Oh, no, wait; I donated most of them. But that's okay, because now others can enjoy those books (and I didn't read all of them or have time to read all of them anyways).  
So...how is everyone doing? Thank you for all of the reviews and thank you for reading my drabbles!  
I truly appreciate you all taking the time to do so!  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**~Smile~**

"You should smile more often."

"Huh?" The warrior answered.

Aqua giggled. "You, silly. You should smile more often; you look so solemn, and…your smile looks nice." She finished with a slight blush on her face, her eyes averted from Terra.

"I've…never really thought about it. I mean, I just smile whenever I feel like it."

"Well…what kinds of things make you smile?"

Terra gazed intently at Aqua, then turned away. _You…but would you smile if I said that?_

"Terra?"

Terra smiled at her. "Many things—like you, Ven, and Master, for a start. And other things…you're right; I'll smile more."  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**Yay! I wrote a happy(ish) one for this prompt! Eh, maybe kind of bittersweet because of the words in italics?  
**

* * *

**~Love~**

"I love you guys so much!"

"Ew, Kairi!"

"Yeah, don't hug us! Urgh, cooties!"

Riku and Sora were trying to escape Kairi's grasp, but in one of those rare occasions, Kairi held onto them fiercely. Maybe it's the power of love...ha.

She finally let them go, and the boys toppled to the ground, cringing.

"Aw, Kairi, now we have girl cooties all over us!" Riku said, rubbing himself.

Kairi giggled. "Cooties don't exist, silly! It's just my love!"

Sora snorted. "Still the same! That's gross!"

"So...you don't love me?

Both boys shook their heads. "No, no! We do!"

Kairi laughed.  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**Yay! I imagine them to be younger, though I guess you can put them at around KH's age...but if they still believed in cooties then at that age, I wouldn't know what to say...**


	24. Normal::Comatose

**Well, tomorrow is Regionals for our academic competition!  
**So what did I do to prepare for it?  
...Don't you mean what I'm going to do now to prepare for it? -Gasp-  
I know; I sound like a slacker now, right? But honestly, I don't remember having the time to even remember about this.  
Especially with the college visit and making up my exams....  
-Coughs- No, I think my coach is happy we just made it to Regionals. And even if I did practice a lot within these past two weeks, I highly doubt I would qualify for state.  
Trust me on this...especially with the schools we're going up against.  
But it has been a good season, and I hope to close it well, at least.  
Carpe diem! I hope to finish my final year awesomely! Let's go!  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**~Normal~**

Under different circumstances, things would have been different.

_Duh, smart one._

I'm not going to fight with you.

Anyways, perhaps Vanitas would get to know her well—her personality, not her fighting skills—and become friends with her. He wouldn't have some stupid old man telling him that he needs to follow whatever plans he has; Vanitas would have his own plans (Aqua, Aqua, and Aqua), and no one can say otherwise.

But these weren't different circumstances; these were his normal circumstances, where he has to fight her, not be friends with her.

_Ha, you can't have her._

Shut up!  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**Gah, I really wish I could write something else (not the Vanitas/Aqua pairing). Perhaps I will do another story for this prompt to make up for this...I don't even know! How did it come to be, I wonder...well, listening to Vanitas' themes might have been why I wrote this in the first place. AND, one more thing: I guess you can say that the "voice" in italics is Vanitas' conscious.  
**

* * *

**~Comatose~**

He was comatose when she first met him, and now they had to part when he was in a comatose state again...

"How cruel...our beginnings and endings are filled with sadness and silence. I'm sorry, Ven; I wish...everything could have been different."

"...Will you ever wake up?"

~-10 Years Later-~

_But don't be afraid ...and don't forget...you hold the mightiest weapon of all._

Sora held the Keyblade in his hand...he's never seen this before, and yet...it feels so right, so perfect for him to hold it. He feels alive—awakened.

Something in his heart stirred.

Ventus has woken up.  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**I was trying avoid the whole "Ventus is in a comatose state", but now I'm glad I didn't; I think this came out a lot better than I thought it would be, and I hope you guys agree!**


	25. Promise::Cry

**Well...I took my last tests for my Academic competition yesterday.  
**It was fun doing this for the last three years on multiple Saturdays...  
But now, we're done (well, the seniors, anyways). We didn't move on (and we weren't expecting to, trust me), but it's not like we were sad or anything.  
I'm glad I spent the last three years doing this with them as a team.  
We always did our best, always helped each other, always joked around with each other.  
I'll still see them for the remainder of the school year, of course (and then, we leave for different colleges).  
It just feels complete now that our last and final season is over.  
But I'll think about our final parting when the time comes. For now, let us create more happy memories together.  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**Major Spoiler for BBS (If you haven't seen the secret ending)! The next prompt has no spoilers, though. :)**

**~Promise~**

Once he touched the Keyblade, he made an unspoken promise.

The promise to protect his friends.

The promise to protect the worlds.

The promise to somehow reconnect everything to each other.

He's older now; he knows that everyone depended, depends, and is depending on him, no matter where they are. It's part of being a Keyblade wielder.

What he doesn't know is that everyone is quietly calling his name, waiting for him to come to them, so that they can all receive their awaited birth by sleep.

Though he didn't—doesn't—know it, he made this promise from the beginning.  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**I think you guys can tell that I was thinking about the (secret?) ending on BBS, which is why I put the spoilers warning at the beginning of this chapter. I don't know—it was breathtaking and amazing to know that somehow, everything reconnects to Sora... I wonder if this sounds confusing to read...well, we'll see, right?**

* * *

**~Cry~**

Where should I go now? What should I do now that he's complete?

Namine felt empty...what was she to do? She had no purpose now...

She was sad, and wanted to shed tears then.

She was supposed to be destroyed—and yet, Riku saved her and left her with Axel...why?

She was the one who messed up his best friend's memories, and yet, he still helped her. Perhaps because she helped Sora and Riku?

She was thankful, and wanted to shed tears then.

But she's a Nobody; they can't feel.

Then why does she feel like this on the inside...?  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**I was starting to read "White Knight" by Dani-Chan, and I was already hooked on the first chapter! Then I realized that I didn't write any prompts with Namine, so this was born. Thus, this prompt/character was inspired by Dani-Chan's "White Knight".**


	26. Destiny

**The next two prompts (not this one) are "companions", which is why this one is a one-prompt only.  
**Though I should make up for my next two, since I think those are the worst ones I've written. Ick.  
But the show must go on...  
I'm just happy that the traffic is back up again, so I can actually see that people read my drabbles.  
Thank you. m(_ _)m *Bows*  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**~Destiny~**

"Meeting you was surely destiny..."

Ven broke away from his thoughts and looked up at Aqua, who was starting stargazing. "Huh?"

"All of us meeting each other. It has to be destiny, don't you think? The water and earth met a long time ago; later, though, they were graced with the wind. What do you make of that?"

Ven didn't know how to respond; he never really thought of it. "Um...that what you said was poetic and true?"

Aqua chuckled. "Never mind; I'm just thinking out loud."

Smiling, Ven replied, "If destiny brought us together, then it's a wonderful destiny."  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**Aw, I was trying to make this happy, since the last one was sad. Anyhoo, the first line is a translation (if you will) from one line of Ayumi Hamasaki's song "microphone" (that song's been stuck in my head, so I guess this is my shout-out to that song).**


	27. White Lie::Pure

**Urgh, I can't believe I didn't change these themes.  
**Quite honestly, I think these are my least favorites, but I think that's because I don't know if this would be considered a "White Lie".  
On the other not so bright side, AP tests are coming. Ah, well, my college won't accept most of the credits anyways, so am I too worried?  
Um, yeah. Still am, so guess who will be cramming and perhaps not writing?  
I know; I hate that feeling too. Don't miss me too much when that time starts happening, loves!  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**~White Lie~**

"You freak!" The enraged Aqua yelled.

Vanitas smirked. It was time to fight her—the mage, the warrior, the beauty—again, and he would enjoy this battle, just like he did with the last one.

Their Keyblades exchanged hits and attacks, each serving their respective master.

"I'm going to hurt you, Aqua—and enjoy every—last—moment—of it!"

Breaking away from each other, they each surveyed the other.

It was a white lie, but she didn't need to know. And can he call it a white lie? White is the color of purity, something he is not at all.  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**...don't ask what was going on through my mind with that one. That sounded a lot cooler in my head, but there is that 100 word limit I have to follow. And I think I was inspired by Alacquiene's prompt, though I don't remember which one...sorry!  
**

* * *

**~Pure~**

Why would anyone call it a white lie, anyways? What if someone were to be so dark, so _evil_ just like him, and then he said a "white lie"? White's a pure color, and he's definitely not that—pure _evil_, sure...

Perhaps it's because beings like him are so evil they don't resort to a white lie; they just tell huge lies like there's no tomorrow—or only tell the hurtful truth, since hurt is all evil beings capable of.

Vanitas wasn't too concerned about it...maybe. If he was thinking a lot about this, it must bother him a little.  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**A "companion" to White Lie, though whether I followed the theme correctly or not...*shrugs* You guys can be the judge of that. I guess writing first thing in the morning isn't the best idea, right?**


	28. Symbol::Element

**For once, there is nothing to ramble about (except that AP tests are coming soon. Dun dun dun!).  
**So with that, I shall let you guys read and enjoy! ^^  
Thank you again to MonMonCandie for your review(s)! They always make me happy, and I hope I'm making you happy with these drabbles.  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**~Symbol~**

"Axel, what are those?"

"Huh?" The flame-haired man looked at Roxas, who was pointing at his face.

"Those symbols under your eyes. What are they?"

Axel rubbed the area under both of his eyes. "Roxas, what are you talking about?"

Roxas looked frustrated. "Here!" He dragged Axel to the window so he can look at his reflection.

"...Well, lookie here! I have no idea! I, uh, never really noticed them."

Roxas blinked. "You're telling me that you've _never_ noticed them, ever?"

Axel smirked and nodded. "Yup."

"How can you _not_ notice?"

"Well, what's there to notice about plain ol' me?"  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**Trust me Axel, there's a lot to notice about you. That's probably why I'm an Axel fangirl. Then there's Riku, of course, who is my number one...er, moving on.**

* * *

**~Element~**

Aqua—water.

Terra—earth.

Ventus—wind.

Duh—everyone knew that.

But what's significant was that they all had certain elements that connected all of them somehow as a trio, a trinity of nature.

Vanitas—emptiness. What the hell kind of element was that? It wasn't even an element; he knew that, and he wasn't going to delude himself into thinking that it meant something different than that. He got the short end of the stick.

And if he were to disrupt the trinity in the first place, where would he fit in? There wasn't a place for emptiness in nature.  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**I just went from "What the heck should I write about?" to "Let's go with this!". And this is all from Vanitas' point of view in third person...er, does that make sense? I just imagined that this is what he would sound like, thus some of the words like "Duh" and "hell".**


	29. On Top of the World::Zero

**Senioritis, please leave me alone; you are not motivating me to do any work, and AP exams are coming.  
**Seriously; this week has been very bad-I felt like I haven't done ANYTHING, though I have done some things. Hey, give me some credit. :P  
Oh, and guess what? We took our finals for our macroeconomics class so we won't have to worry about it after AP exams!  
But...we have to take it again. Why? Because some girl in another period cheated on the test with her phone (that sounds like an affair thing, huh?). And because my teacher isn't certain on how many people really cheated...  
...He decided it would be easier to give us another version of the test.  
And I did so well on this too (even with all of my cluelessness)! We all know who did it, though...argh. Darn it.  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**~On Top of the World~**

Ventus loved riding his Keyblade glider—and he especially liked it when he was traveling to other worlds.

For those few moments before he truly enters the world, he's on top of it—or rather, he was above it, but who cares?

The point is he gets to see the world as a whole.

He gets to witness the wonderful blend of colors that make up the world; the tiny, tiny dots that may or may not be buildings; the world that combines nature and manmade things.

Breathtaking beauty he gets to witness—and he was on top of it.  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**I don't know how "Enter the Void" (yup, listening to it again) gets me to think about writing prompts like these. Anyhoo, I was specifically imagining worlds such as Neverland and Disney Town—when you're gliding around, they look so nice! I wonder what it would be like to actually see them above the whole world...**

* * *

**~Zero~**

"Do you have any regrets?"

"Huh? What kind of question is that?"

Isa sighed. "An honest one, Lea. Do you have any regrets?"

His thoughtful friend looked up at the sky, pondering the question. Finally, he answered.

"Nope. Nada. Zero. No regrets, my friend."

Isa's eyes widened. "How...can you think so?"

Lea grinned. "Because I'm living life to the fullest! You can't regret anything if you're doing everything you can, right? What about you?"

It was Isa's turn to think.

"Well...using your reasoning, then, I don't have any either. I have my best friend with me—that's all I need."  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**Hmm, I imagined this to be more touching, but I had a hard time coming up with something for this prompt (I mean, I could've used "Zero" for Zack and Hercules, but I didn't want to). I also wanted to write the words "Nada" and "Nope" here—and I did!**


	30. Snow::Short and Sweet

**Be proud, you guys: I'm fighting senioritis.  
**Which means I'll be spending these next few weeks doing nothing but AP studies.  
Should be _totally_ fun. No, of _course_ I'm not being sarcastic. -.-  
This means that I ban myself from any "fun" websites (usually from when I wake up to the evening) so that I won't get distracted by them.  
But...this also means I won't be writing as much.  
Okay, I tell myself that, but I know I will (hopefully).  
On the plus side, I'm almost done writing all of the themes (I know, I'm rather slow, right? ^^;).  
So good luck to those who are studying for their AP tests as well!  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**~Snow~**

Sora couldn't contain himself—he laughed gleefully, something he hasn't done in a while.

"Snow!" He yelled with his arms flailing in the air. He threw himself onto the soft, white ground, and started making a snow angel.

"Donald! Goofy! You guys should join me!"

And they did, though with more dignity than Sora. Jack Skellington just chuckled.

"Sora, you seem so happy, like a little child! You've never seen snow?"

"I've only read about it! It never snows on the islands! Christmas Town is awesome! What's better than this?"

"Wait until you meet Santa."

Sora shot up. "He exists?"  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**What to say about this except that this is from KHII? Oh wait, I think he visits Land of the Dragons first before this world, right? Er...well, let's pretend he gets excited here than at the Land of the Dragons. And, yes, the Santa joke is based on his belief about Santa thanks to Riku.  
**

* * *

**~Short and Sweet~**

"My name is Aqua. What's yours?"

The girl smiled. "Kairi!" She looked at the flowers in her hand, and then showed them to Aqua. "Here you go...thank you."

Aqua noticed that Kairi was the one emitting the light that led Aqua to here. She touched Kairi's necklace, and performed a protective spell over it.

"One day when you're in trouble, the light within will lead you to the light of another, someone to keep you safe."

"Thank you!" Kairi said, and then returned to her grandmother.

She's so adorable—short and sweet. I hope my magic will do her good.

* * *

***Facepalm times twenty* Argh, this one is so terrible! I could not think of anything for this one! Anything! So this is the best I could come up with. And I got Aqua protection quote from Kingdom Heart wikia, so it should be accurate.**


	31. Snow::Friend

**Mostly studying and hardly playing makes Sage a dull girl...  
**Okay, not really. But I am studying a lot, and right now I'm tired of it-and I just started!  
And I am going to impose a "No Video Game" rule on myself until AP tests are over.  
That's three weeks from now. ;.;  
But if I did it last year (though for only two weeks, I think), then I can do it again for this year.  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**~Snow~**

Riku looked around. "Snow...?"

He had to warn the Emperor of the heartless that Xigbar had unleashed. He was passing through the mountains, yes, but he hadn't expected to come across snow.

It really was pretty.

"It never snowed on the Islands...lucky world, here they get different weathers."

He didn't want to admit it, but he wanted to...make a snow angel. Really not like him, but he's never made one.

He cautiously lowered himself onto the ground, then started moving his arms and legs to create the angel.

"Sora and Kairi would love this...I wonder if we could do this...together..."

* * *

**~Friend~**

"…I know you're pretending that you can't hear me and trying to concentrate on your book, but really you can hear everything I'm saying…."

Aqua continued to read her book.

"…Aqua? Aqua? Aqua, Aqua—hey, what's that word? What are you reading? Hey, Aqua—"

"Enough, Terra! _What _do you want?"

Terra smiled slyly. "…nothing."

Irked, Aqua put her attention back to her book. "Fine, then. Can I read now?"

Pleased, Terra left and bumped into Ven, who was entering the library.

"_How_ in the world are you guys friends?"

Terra looked at Aqua. "Don't know…but that's what we are."  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**My two friends were interacting with each other right next to me, so I was inspired by them. Perhaps I should do a oneshot about this…hee hee. And by interacting, I mean that my female friend was bothering the male friend while he was preparing for something.**


	32. Test::Princess

**It's hard typing this with a banana in one hand and a lagging laptop.  
**Nothing much to say except for the same old about AP studying. It's a blast, trust me.

**Enjoy these prompts!  
***~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**~Test~**

_Tap... tap..._

It's only a matter of time.

_Tap...tap...tap tap..._

...Come on, she has to say _something_...

_Tap...tap..._

_Taptaptaptaptaptaptapta—_

_SLAM!_

Terra grinned.

"Terra, you're really testing my patience. You know that I like to read in silence...so what in the world was that for?"

He wondered if she knew how cute she looked when she's annoyed and flustered. He only wanted her attention, but he couldn't reveal his true motive. Okay, and he also wanted to annoy her...but he promises, it's mainly for the first reason.

"Must've slipped my mind. Sorry about that; it won't happen again."

For today, anyways.  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**I swear, it's my friends' faults for interacting with each other! But I wouldn't put it past my female friend (who is similar to Terra in this case) to act like that to the male friend (Aqua, in this case). Actually, they are both like Terra and Aqua—well, the way I write them, anyways.**

* * *

**~Princess~**

She would always wonder what love would feel like, but knew that as a Nobody, she would never feel it.

She never imagined being treated as a princess, nor did she care for that—all she wanted was to feel love and give love.

Things have changed, obviously—she could never feel love anyways, so stop dreaming Larxene, because it's never going to freaking _happen_.

But there's a Nobody willing to do anything to let her feel love, or the closest thing to it.

She doesn't know it, but he calls her princess.

And knights do anything for their princess.  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**And there's my first Larxene one! Right? Hmm, I guess this could be any guy (Org. XIII or otherwise), though since I love Larxel, I would say that this is Axel. :3 And at first, I was hesitant in writing for this prompt because I didn't know what to write for it...and then this came. Voila!**


	33. Future::Butterfly

**Tuesday nights were really not my nights for me to study well, and this night just proved that.  
**So good night, world; I'll try to wake up early and study (AP), I promise.  
Just, for the love of Merlin, don't let me wake up in the middle of the night and therefore lose sleep.  
Then what's the point of going to bed early?  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**~Future~**

"Did you know that there's no future without you? That's why I'm trying to save you; that's what I'm working for. A future with you, Kairi."

"I know the future seems bleak right now, but one day, I shall have you and Terra by my side, just like before. I promise, Ventus. Please...I know you've waited a long time, but perhaps you'll wait a little longer?"

"Roxas...Xion...you guys both left me. I'm not supposed to feel anything, but something hurts inside of me. And knowing that makes me not want to see tomorrow, the future, without you two."  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**Angst, angst, angst. Geez, what's wrong with me? But this was another easy one to write. Once I start one prompt, I suddenly get ideas for the next few prompts, so I write in batches at a time.**

* * *

**~Butterfly~**

Sora knew this wasn't the most appropriate time to think this, but he couldn't help it: Kairi oddly looked like a butterfly.

Okay, so she shouldn't be knocked out and on the ground in Hallow Bastion—she should be back home. Yet, for a brief moment, Sora was glad he got to look at Kairi so graceful on the ground. The floor pattern swirled and made gorgeous patterns, making them look like wings under Kairi's body.

Snap out of it, silly boy—you have a job to finish, and looking at Kairi isn't one of them.

Though he didn't mind...  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**What should I write, what should I write? Oh, man, I was really clueless with this one. Anyhoo, I don't know what the floor pattern looked like at Hallow Bastion (towards the end of the game, when Sora finally found Kairi and before he sacrificed himself), but I just got this idea and ran with it. Heh heh. I don't know how I got this inspiration when I was listening to "Gaston" from Beauty and the Beast.**


	34. Wind::Kiss

**I know, I know-there's no prompt for "Wind".  
**But I accidentally typed that instead of "Wild" (the proper name of the prompt) and wrote a prompt for this before I realized my mistake.  
So really, I wrote 101 prompts! Ha ha!  
But I didn't mind. So I hope you all enjoy the extra prompt!  
And AP tests start this week...uwah!  
Good luck to those taking them!  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**~Wind~**

He loved the wind.

It felt refreshing and cool; he was always thankful for it after he was done training.

But he had another guilty reason for liking the wind.

And that guilty reason, of course, is because of a female by the name of beautiful...

Aqua. Sorry, he meant Aqua. He wasn't thinking—he was watching the wind playing with her hair and clothes, and he couldn't ever think straight whenever he witnessed the wind caressing Aqua.

Perhaps that's why he was jealous of the wind sometimes...

It's silly, right?

But you have to see her to understand it.  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**Who should this male be? Take your pick!**

* * *

**~Kiss~**

She tried not to let her mind wander to it and wonder about it...

But she couldn't help it; it was rather sweet, and it made her so _happy_.

She remembers—

"Aqua...you would never hate me, no matter what I did, right?"

Aqua looked startled. "No...why should I?"

Terra looked nervous; but then, that nervousness vanished and was replaced with a look of determination.

"Because—"

And she felt his lips on hers for a full five seconds before registering what happened.

It ended, and he left, but she can still feel his kiss—

And it made her so _happy_.  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**I think this was the first time I ever wrote a kiss between any character. The other kiss scenes were implied...well, I can't write romantic scenes! .**


	35. Wild::Sugar and Spice

**Bwah...I don't know what to say.  
**I hope you guys enjoy these prompts though. :)  
And my first AP test will begin...tomorrow! So we'll see how that turns out, right? Go go, everyone!  
Yosh. (^-^)b  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**~Wild~**

Out of all three apprentices, only Aqua's hair was tame.

He couldn't understand how only his male apprentices had such wild looking hair, as if they never messed with it—

Well, that could be it, perhaps.

Aqua's known to take time with her hair and looking presentable, while the guys just go to the bathroom, take a shower, and get out of there.

There is a reason for that, though. Master Eraqus could see it.

If they didn't hurry, they wouldn't be able to eat Aqua's breakfast earlier—and they certainly want to eat her food as soon as possible.  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**Okay, laugh and pretend you liked this one. Here is the actual prompt, and not a typoed prompt. Ha ha ha ha.**

* * *

**~Sugar and Spice~**

"Ven, you're adorable!"

Ven stared. "...why?"

Aqua beamed. "Oh, I don't know—your love for sugars and sweets is endearing, sort of like...a child. In an adorable way, of course!" She quickly amended after she saw Ven's annoyed face at being compared to a child.

"Okay, I guess I can accept that. But then...what do you think of Terra?"

Aqua thought for a moment. "Um... he doesn't strike me as "sugary"; compared to you, he's more of a "spice". More serious and older...I don't know how to describe it! But that's why you guys complement each other; sugar and spice."  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**Argh, this one was a bad one. But it's true; I don't know how to describe Terra in a "spicy" term, though Ven's "sugar" description is easier to describe.**


	36. Magnet::Temptation

**I can't sleep.  
**I'll start off fine in the beginning part of the night, but then I'll wake up constantly...  
It's driving me mad, especially since my AP exams are this week and next week.  
Oh well...we'll see how it goes. I have my English Lit one tomorrow, so hopefully I won't fall asleep then.

**In other news...**  
My macroeconomics teacher was kind enough to give us the tacos he bought (it was supposed to be for his other class in the afternoon, but they didn't claim it in the morning, so he gave it to his first period class-us!) AND let us watch **Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part I**.  
So, that made me happier and made my day better (especialy because I felt a little cranky because of my ongoing sleeping problem).  
Oh, and my math coach/past pre-calculus teacher made some of us lunch, and it was freaking delicious! Mmm, breaded talapia and sweet bread. Go her!  
Whew. That was a long author's note, and I'm pretty sure you guys stopped reading this, so here's the story now. ^^  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**~Magnet~**

Attraction and repulsion.

Attraction—exemplified by Terra and Aqua, obviously. Except, like actual magnets, someone has to push those two together, for they would never come to each other by themselves if too far away (or in their case, oblivious).

Repulsion—like Ven and Aqua...only friends, and nothing more. That's clearly obvious, and both parties are fine.

Repulsion—like Vanitas and Aqua...only enemies, and nothing more. That's clearly obvious, but only one party is not fine with that.

Because, Vanitas thinks, he wanted to be the opposite pole so that Aqua and him would be inevitably drawn to each other.  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**Laugh, laugh, laugh. I had no idea how I was supposed to start off; this prompt had me stumped!**

* * *

**~Temptation~**

Vanitas smirked. It was wrong to think of Aqua as an apple...but after watching that foolish girl, Snow White, being tempted by one...

Wait, that would mean he was comparing himself to Snow White...

...Urgh, never mind.

The point is, Aqua is definitely a tempting woman. She was so unique—how many beautiful, smart, strong, and amazing women existed like Aqua? None, that's what, so don't say otherwise, fool.

But unlike that foolish girl, he might be tempted by Aqua, but he's not stupid enough to take a bite of the apple.

She only knows him as an enemy, anyways...  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**I might want to do a rewrite of this, or make another drabble with this prompt and a different character (it probably won't happen, though). I've been doing several Aqua/Vanitas, and I'm sure many people have thought of this already. At least it was easier to write...**


	37. Hero::Fire

**First week of AP exams are over!  
**But, of course, I have my biology one on Monday.  
I'm reviewing, but whenever I look at a concept, I feel like I don't know it/remember it at all!  
Though when I took a practice test, I pretty much remembered everything...  
Maybe I'm worrying too much? Ha ha.  
But even if I did get a 5, my college won't accept that bio credit anyways-I have to take their bio exam to get out of their introductory course.  
And apparantly, it's notorious for being difficult (just like their chemistry exam).  
I'll do my best, like always!

Also, I want to say thank you to MonMonCandie for always reviewing and giving me input on my prompts. I know I don't reply to your reviews often-I really want to, but it's one thing to the next when it's AP exam time-but know that I love reading your reviews and insights.

Another thank you to Ars Silentium-I promise to reply to your mail as soon as AP exams are done! Also, thank you for your reviews as well, and always managing to talk about every prompt in your reviews, and sharing your thoughts about them.  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**~Hero~**

"Larxene..."

The blonde sadist looked at Axel.

"Yes, Axel?"

Ah, the cruel Princess versus the calculating Knight.

"...I know you lost faith in many things...but don't lose faith in me, please. I'm asking this as a friend and fellow Nobody. Even if I don't have a heart, know that I really mean this, okay?"

Larxene was caught off guard; just what the heck was Axel talking about?

"You didn't hit your head or anything, right?" She asked flatly.

It stung, but Axel didn't reply. Even if he had to do it secretly, he would be Larxene's hero and love her.  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**Think of this as a "companion" piece to Princess. Whether I will make anything out of this is in the air, so don't expect anything. Maybe I should have a part three somewhere within this challenge.  
**

* * *

**~Fire~**

"My dear Aqua...just by coming here, you're playing with fire."

Aqua scowled at the sing-song voice. "I'm quite aware, Vanitas. Now talk."

A chuckle. "Do you really believe me? And what happens if I didn't want to talk at all?"

"Then I have my Keyblade on me." Was the dry reply.

Another dark chuckle. "Ooh, feisty. I was wrong; perhaps I'm the one playing with fire."

Aqua, disgusted, scoffed. "Fire's dangerous; perhaps you should stay away from it." An underlying warning for him to leave her alone.

Vanitas grinned. "But, lovely maiden, I happen to like this particular flame."  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**Vanitas the flirt? Ha. Again, I was listening to Vanitas' theme "Enter the Darkness", so perhaps that's why I was inclined to write a Vanitas/Aqua one. This one was definitely fun to write, and probably another one of my favorites. ^^**


	38. Robot::Oasis

**Okay, week two of AP testing.  
**In other news, I realized a lot of chapters back that I said the name of Libba Bray's book was "Beauty Wars".  
It's really "Beauty Queens"; I just didn't have the book on me at the time I wrote that AN, and the cover reminded me of "wars".  
Anyhoo...let's do this. AP testing, I mean.  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**~Robot~**

Mechanical execution. No grace. No personality. Straight movements, copied by the students from the Master.

Everyone starts off training like a robot; only copying, learning by seeing and doing.

But then, once the basics are learned, everything changes.

The robotic movements soon turn into Terra's movements, Aqua's movements. A signature move or style each of them has; they mold their robotic moves into their own moves, owning them and executing them.

That's the beauty of training, Master Eraqus thinks. You get to see them grow and embrace whatever was given to them—and make them reborn into their own style.  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**What was I thinking? Nothing, that's what. And that's perhaps why this prompt came to be. I was trying to think of doing an AU one, but I think for this challenge, I'm trying to keep it as close as possible to canon/KH worlds rather than an AU one (the operational word here is "trying"; this is just in case I happened to create a drabble that was in an AU. And by AU, I mean completely not in the KH world at all, but say, our reality).  
**

* * *

**~Oasis~**

His world was always barren, full of nothing but despair, darkness, and negativity. Not to him, obviously; he's the one causing those kinds of things.

He didn't mind it that way, but that's probably because that's the only thing that he knows of.

Rephrase that: only thing he _knew _of.

Because when he met Aqua, everything changed.

Whenever he sees her, hears her, even _fights_ her...he's really alive.

It's a break from his existence—he has no true life—and it's a pleasant thing.

Among his dry and empty life of following orders, he's found something that makes him happy.  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**This was my first one that I wrote, and I just made it in ten minutes. Phew.**


	39. Valentine::Shooting Star

**Hmm, the AP gov test wasn't bad at all.  
**But onto better news.  
Last test is on Thursday for Macroeconomics (why did I sign up for this test again?).  
Thursday also happens to be the day of our Spring Show-I'll be dancing two dances! So nervous and excited!  
Unfortunately, my partner and I couldn't practice all that much these past two weeks because of the AP tests (my dance class is in the morning, and my tests are...in the morning! Hurrah!).  
But I think we got it all down; we practiced after school today, and even executed a move called "Around the World" (wow, that sounded epic).  
I think it's on Youtube; it's a swing move, so it might take a while to find, but it's super-mega-foxy-awesome-hot (AVPM FTW!).  
Alrighty; I'll probably update after the dance recital, so I'll see how it all goes! Ah, I can't wait.  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**~Valentine~**

Axel barged into Larxene's room.

"Surely you're not lost?" An annoyed Larxene asked.

Axel chuckled. "Quite the contrary, madam. Do you know what today is?"

"It will soon be known as Axel's Deathday if he doesn't explain as to why he's here."

Axel rubbed his head. "Now, now, there's no need for that. Today is what is called Valentine's day."

Larxene raised an eyebrow. "And...?" She moved her arm to tell him to continue.

The gentleman cleared his throat. "For you." And he presented her with a gorgeous white rose.

Larxene looked shocked. "Uh...thank you."

_For you, my lovely lady._  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**I really had a hard time writing this. Hopefully you guys enjoyed it. And what's with my characters always chuckling? That's almost as overused as "said" now, right? And no, I didn't mean to put "shocked" there with Larxene; I just typed that, and didn't realize what I typed until after I typed it.  
**

* * *

**~Shooting Star~**

_I wish to have my friends with me._

_I wish to find peace and forgiveness._

_I wish to come home._

He wished for these three wishes on the shooting star he saw just now.

Hopefully this shooting star was forgiving, and would listen to all three of his wishes. If he had to choose only one wish, he wouldn't know which one to wish for the most.

Riku sighed and sat on the ground, taking a small break from walking.

That's fine; if that shooting star doesn't take all three, perhaps he'll be lucky and find two more shooting  
stars.  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**Hmm, hmm, hmm...I felt like I hadn't done a Riku piece in a while, so here is one.**


	40. Positive::Secret

**We did it!  
**My partner and I have successfully done the move "Around the World" for our recital!  
And my friend recorded it for me, so I get to see it (apparantly my head was so close to the floor that several of my friends held their breaths. I never noticed how close I am to the floor while doing this move, ha ha).  
The dance recital was awesome-I had so much fun. Too bad it's my last one for my high school career...perhaps college?  
AND I'm done with AP exams which means...I can take myself off of my video game ban! And do about twenty gazillion other things! Hurrah!  
And how fitting that the first prompt here is "Positive", since that's my mood! (^_^)b  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**~Positive~**

She couldn't believe her ears; did he just—

But he couldn't have—

What?

"I-I can't make any promises!"

"Okay, then! Hero-hood, here I come!" And with that, Zack left a flustered Aqua in his wake.

As she replayed the scene in her head, she realized that she didn't say yes to him..._but_, on the other hand, she didn't say no either.

So, one could say that he did have a chance...because she never said no outright...

She can't make any promises, but perhaps that day will come...

Perhaps that silver lining is what keeps Zack positive and going, she muses.  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**Er, did I capture the right mood here? I was hoping for light-hearted piece, so hopefully it was conveyed well enough!  
**

* * *

**~Secret~**

"Aqua! I have to tell you something!"

"No, you _don't_ have to tell her!" Terra yelled frantically, who chased Ven to the library where Aqua was.

Aqua looked at Ventus with a sly smile. "A secret of Terra's, you say?

"Don't you dare, Ven!"

Ven stared at Terra with a goofy grin on his face. "What's in it for me?"

Terra didn't respond. "That's what I thought."

Ventus turned back to Aqua. "Did you know he sleeps with...a teddy bear?"

That's the secret? Thought Terra. I thought he meant how I liked...never mind.

"That's cute." Aqua smiled warmly. Terra blushed.  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**I realized that I didn't write a prompt for this, so here's a quick one.**


	41. Runaway::Most Important

**Whee!  
**Not much to say except that I'm free (for now), and that I finally got a move on with 358/2 Days.  
And then, with my birthday coming in two weeks, I will by myself a PSP (I know, where have I been when it was first released? Broke. XD) and get Crisis Core and Birth By Sleep.  
Nevermind the fact that I have already played Birth By Sleep on my friend's PSP; I want my own copy-it was such a good game!

Hmm, why have I been listening to old Britney Spears songs last night? So nostalgic...  
Do do do...well, I think that's all! Here's the next installment~ ^^  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**~Runaway~**

Aqua was giddy with excitement; she's never really broken her Master's rules before, but just this once—

She wanted to do this.

Quietly, she stole out of the mansion, and then got her Keyblade glider out.

_Okay, here it goes—!_

And up she went until she finally hit the barrier; she was out.

She wasn't exactly running away; she planned on coming back before he found out. Obviously; if you're breaking a rule, the whole point is to make sure you don't get caught.

Hey, she was new at this.

But she was learning.

And tonight, it's Aqua's night.  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**I was listening to "Out Tonight" from the musical "RENT"; more specifically, it was the broadway version (1996 recording). I happened to listen to it while doing this prompt, so I wanted a semi-rebellious Aqua. Maybe in an AU I can have more freedom with this, right?  
**

* * *

**~Most Important~**

It's obvious what the most important thing is: power.

Anyone who says otherwise is stupid.

Xehanort laughed darkly to himself. And once something is so important to someone, they would do anything to achieve it.

That's why he doesn't mind having these pawns in his game; it's for his gain and, anyways, they don't seek power, but something else (whatever it is to everyone). That should be a justification enough to use them as a sacrifice; they're too weak to realize what life is all about.

He thought about Vanitas, Ventus, and Terra. His three pieces aiding him.

Poor fools.  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**I felt that I haven't done a Xehanort piece in a while, so here it is! And I didn't add Aqua into the mix because I felt she wasn't a "key" (ha ha, key) player he manipulated in the game; it's mostly the males I mentioned in the drabble.**


	42. In the Rain::Ash

**I'm just giving myself a nice break.  
**So all I did yesterday was just play video games, read, and write stories.  
I have many ideas that I'm just playing around with~~  
If they're good or not? Well, that opinion rests with the readers; I can't say anything about my stories, ha ha.  
Except that hopefully, you guys enjoy them.  
Next up on my list is to reply to both FF mails AND emails (and I usually write novels when it comes to emails, so I'm prepping my fingers for the long type. :P)

In other news...chocolate silken tofu pie! So delicious; I better learn how to make it before I leave for college (mommy said she would teach me how to cook my favorite dishes so that I won't starve in college. I think she forgot that most of her dishes are my favorite dishes. ^^;).  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**~In the Rain~**

"You're going to catch a cold."

Terra turned around, and saw (through the rain) Aqua holding an umbrella. She smiled at him.

"Come on; I know you're strong and all, but you can still get sick. Here—" and she placed the umbrella over him.

"Better?"

Terra smiled at her kindness. "Not yet."

Aqua looked puzzled. "Why?"

Her answer was a small kiss on her cheek.

"There we go; everything's better. Let's go before I catch a cold, Aqua."

~Later~

"I told so; now you have a cold. I just hope you didn't get me sick when you kissed me."  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**I didn't want to write a "kiss in the rain" scene, but here you go, right? Ha ha.  
**

* * *

**~Ash~**

"_Ashes, ashes, we all fall down…"_

Vanitas looked at the children—Sora and Riku?—and laughed at them. Did they even know what that song meant?

No, of course they don't—children were dumb. That would also explain Ventus.

But he digresses.

The children got one thing right, though; some people were going to fall. This is assuming, of course, that Xehanort got his act together (of course he does) and his plan succeeds (maybe?).

"So…I hope someone indeed has a pocket full of posies on them—they're going to need quite a lot for these "heroes" we have here."  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**Hmm…I don't know what to say about this one. And if you guys don't know what the song "Ring-around-a-rosie" means, look it up or ask me. And in no way am I bashing children or Ventus; remember, this is Vanitas' POV, so I thought he would think like this.**


	43. Gone::Fire and Ice

**So, uh...  
**I released my first one-shot yesterday! If you guys want to look at it, go ahead and check it out!  
Also, my sister claims her job is done; I have been converted to K-Pop, so I've been listening to that constantly.  
I mean, I listen to my other music too, but then there's K-Pop intruding my mind...heh.  
I love my sister. o(=^.^=)o  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**~Gone~**

Gone. Gone. Gone.

Such a sad theme.

Roxas and Xion—gone to Axel, who already felt lost because his friend Isa left before Roxas. "I wonder if I'll see you both again. Why did you go…."

Riku and Kairi—gone to Sora, who had to slave away searching for his two best friends. "But in the end, I know we'll be together again."

Ventus and Terra—gone to Aqua, who couldn't do anything about it anyways because she was so far away. "I promise to come back, Terra and Ven. I just hope that will be soon."

Gone. Gone. Gone...  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**Sadness time! But, really, that's something KH offers; themes of sadness, friendship, and searching for each other. Amongst other things, of course.  
**

* * *

**~Fire and Ice~**

Vanitas shot balls of flame at Aqua, who countered with blizzaga. Again he released flames at her, and she defended herself with blizzaga.

"Ha ha!" Vanitas cackled. "How fitting! We're using opposite spells to fight each other—much like how us opposites are fighting!"

"Don't you dare compare me to you!"

Aqua flung firagra at him; he flung an ice attack at her.

"And now we switch. Tell me, Aqua, do you think you would ever have a chance to switch to the dark side?"

"As much as you having a chance of switching to the light!"

They continued fighting.  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**Yup. So…here it is. And I'm sorry if the English sounds awkward; I've been living in the US for a long time, yet for some reason some phrases still get to me. Not really an excuse, I know…but it's true, 'tis all.**


	44. Stick Together::Goodbye

**Go sleepless nights!  
**Okay, not really; I have to wake up really early tomorrow morning, and then I'll be up all day until my senior banquet is over at 9:00ish.  
I hate waking up every two hours for no reason except for the fact that my body really hates me right now. -.-  
In other news, I finally watched "The Nightmare Before Christmas" for the first time last night!  
Don't ask me where I was this whole time to where I missed the movie, I don't know!  
But I did enjoy it. :)  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**~Stick Together~**

"We'll always have each other's back, right?" Sora asked Riku.

Riku grinned. "Duh, Sora. I don't know why you have to ask."

"Hey, don't forget about me, you guys!"

"Never, Kairi!"  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

"Axel…Xion…I'm glad I met you guys."

"Now, Roxie, don't get all sappy on us!"

Xion giggled. "Axel! I think he means it!" She turned to both guys. "We'll be friends forever, right?"

They grinned at her. "Heck yeah!"  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

"Terra! Aqua!"

They looked back to see Ventus running behind them.

"Hurry up, slowpoke!"

"Ter-_ra_." Aqua admonished, then smiled at Ventus.

"Don't worry, Ven; we would never leave you."  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**Yay, a happy one! I know I said this before, but KH has plenty of sad threads to travel on, so finding a "happy" and "upbeat" one is a little difficult for me (thought that's because I want to follow the KH plot line, and not really stray from it. I think. I don't know if I'm doing a good job of that or not…or maybe I have a hard time explaining this…er, I'll stop now).  
**

* * *

**~Goodbye~**

"Gotta go. Good—"

"Don't say goodbye. I hate that."

Sora gawked at Captain Jack. "Huh?"

Jack smiled at Sora. "It seems too final. We'll most likely see each other again, Zola. I can feel it in me bones. So no goodbyes, savvy?"

The young Keyblade weiedler grinned at the tall pirate. "Gotcha. No goodbyes. Um, but then, what should I say?"

Jack waved his arms with unnecessary flourish. "Dunno. You're the one going away, aren't ye?"

Sora laughed. "I suppose so. Okay, then; Jack, I will see you later in another time and/or fashion. Savvy?"

Jack laughed loudly. "Savvy."  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**Has anyone ever seen "Scent of Woman"? I remember enjoying the movie...anyways, the "I don't like goodbyes" part was inspired by a scene in that movie.**


	45. Clear::Memory

**'Ello, everyone!  
**I thought once AP tests were done, I would be able to write, read, play video games and piano, and reply to everyone a lot more!  
Alas, it's quite the opposite. ^^; I'm still busy with schoolwork and dissections in my anatomy class and biology class...  
And I'm sure I'll be fairly busy over the summer, since my mom wants me to do about a gajillion things before I leave for college (especially since it's out of state AND it's going to be very cold when I go there.).  
But never fear, for I shall still be here! I really like writing...it just takes me an inspiration and guts for me to write them and publish them respectively, ha ha.  
Oh, I hope you Sora fans enjoy these two prompts also!  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**~Clear~**

It became clear to Riku that Sora _totally_ had a crush on Kairi.

Come _on_; whenever they would have their little "competitions"—racing, sword fighting, underwater basket weaving—Sora would always sneak sheepish, tiny glances at Kairi (causing Sora to lose his concentration, and Riku winning constantly).

Riku thought it was adorable—and he rarely takes that word seriously, so it must be pretty adorable seeing little Sora crushing on their friend.

"Sora?"

"Hmm?"

"I think you should tell Kairi you like her."

Sora blushed incredibly—someone can get that red?—and exclaimed, "I don't!"

"Quite the contrary, me thinks."  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**Another Riku and Sora as young children. I always find writing them as younger children entertaining. ^^ I went just a little over ten minutes for this, unfortunately...  
**

* * *

**~Memory~**

Sometimes, when Sora's about to (nearly) experience death, he remembers some of the most random memories: getting his first rubber ducky bath; his twenty-eighth day of school (don't ask); an angry Sora shoving cake down Riku's throat...

But the one memory he always makes an effort to bring back before he does anything that could cost him his life is—

"_I have to go home, Kairi!"_

"_Aw, really? Will you play with me tomorrow?"_

"_Sure!" _

"_See you later!"_

_And then, for the first time, Kairi kissed his cheek._

_Walking home, Sora wondered if that would ever happen again...he wouldn't mind.  
_*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**I'm not going to lie; this one was a hard one for me to write. But yes, this is a younger Sora and Kairi (in the flashback, anyways).**


	46. Imagination::Parents

**Oh, boy, am I excited!  
**I finally got the DVD that features the dorms at the college I'm going to this fall.  
And. It's. Totally. Awesome!  
Just thinking about it-and the people I get to meet-puts a smile on my face. I can't wait for fall now, even though it means that I would be writing a lot less (and probably have less free time for everything else!).  
But I know it's totally worth it; I'm going to study what I want to study, and hang out with cool people (including the admissions staff!), and overall have a good four years at that university.  
I'm glad that I get to call that place home for the next four years.  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**~Imagination~**

"...One of the wonders of Twilight Town is the street called Imagination. They say that it's supposed to be full of inspiration."

Hayner yawned. "For a street called Imagination, they certainly didn't let us use ours to think of what that street would hold."

Pence continued on, unperturbed. "And so, we must investigate this wonder! Who is with me?"

Hayner raised his hand half-heartedly, while Olette and Roxas nodded.

"Great! Let's go, troupe!"

~Time Flies By~

The gang stared at the signpost that held the name "Imagination." Under that name said "Dead End".

"How...ironic. A dead end on Imagination Street."  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**Where I live, there's actually a street called "Imagination". It's not a dead end street, but I would always wonder what people would think if that street was a dead end. ^^  
**

* * *

**~Parents~**

"Would you ever think about being a mother?"

Aqua gave a confused glance towards Ventus. "Erm...why do you ask?"

Ventus placed his hands behind his head and grinned. "I think you would make a great one! It seems like you're always taking care of others, and you're like a mother figure to me."

"Well, thank you for thinking that. But... I've never really thought about that. I can't say for sure...besides, I'm too young for that, Ven!" She blushed faintly at the thought.

"Really? Because I heard girls talk about that kind of thing constantly."

"Not this particular female, Ven."  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**Would Aqua make a good parent? Part of me says yes, but another part of me really can't imagine Aqua being stuck at home taking care of a child for years... Anyhoo, I don't know if this fits "Parents" to the t, but I did mention "mother", a parent. :)**


	47. Battlefield::Dawn

**I'm finally 18!  
**And I had a blast hanging out with my friends-though now I'm really sore and tired...I should go to bed soon.  
And I will...after I play enough of BBS! I finally got my own PSP and copy of the game, so I'm really happy!  
And also, I finished playing 358/2 Days yesterday! So intense and sad...and -spoiler- I had to fight Riku! That's the most I will curse/insult him, I swear!

Ah...such a good birthday. Enjoy these next prompts!  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**~Battlefield ~**

Everywhere is a battlefield.

No matter where she goes, she fights everywhere. Indian Camps, Disney Town, castles, the Colisseum (well, that's expected)...

Isn't there a peaceful place anywhere?

But maybe that's what she—and everyone else—are fighting for.

Aqua realized that though there's fighting everywhere, the only place she would find peace is at home...

No matter how far away from home she is, it's always in her heart, and gives her peace.

Maybe it doesn't matter if there is a physical battlefield wherever you live—

There's peace in your heart because of a place to call your home.  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**Hmm...**

* * *

**~Dawn~**

Dawn—the time where day truly begins, where the sun starts to rise, signaling light and the end of darkness.

Physically, anyways.

The time Aqua starts feeling safe again whenever she's alone.

Recently, she wouldn't take her late night walks—there seems to be something lurking in the shadows, but whenever she turns around...nothing's there.

Call her frightened, because she certainly is at night if she's outside by herself.

So when dawn comes, she's awake and ready to start the day (to make the most of it)—

Before the darkness creeps up and starts stalking her again...

...

Right, Vanitas?  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**Hi, Vanitas! Anyhoo, I got this random inspiration from listening to "Munks on a Mission" by Alvin and the Chipmunks (from the movie of the same name, where they meet the wolfman).**


	48. Sapphire::Crystal

**Who has been lazy and not writing?  
**Er...not me?  
But I've been obssessed with the Mirage Arena and the Command Board on BBS (since I didn't get to explore much the first time I played).  
But tonight, when I get back from school (it's only a half-day anyways) I shall write!  
Because I'm also nearly done with this challenge as well.  
Ah, maybe I should do another drabble challenge in case I can't think of many things to write about (looks at drafts of items written in her folder).  
Er, yeah, about those... We'll see if they get published. ^^;  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**~Sapphire~**

He dreamed—

Only he could have her forever, and no one else can see her.

Only he could hold her and cherish her.

Only he could look at her wonderful self, and her attire of blue.

Different shades of a sapphire, that's what she is: her outfit; her eyes; her hair...

His own personal sapphire, where only he could appraise such a gem, and never give it away.

Yes, what a dream indeed. He wouldn't mind it at all if such a dream was reality.

As such, it wasn't.

He didn't have his own gem—sapphire or otherwise—to have.  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**Wow, I had a hard time with this one too. Well, I hope you enjoyed it! ^^  
**

* * *

**~Crystal~**

"My boy," drawled the scraggly voice of Master Xehanort. "Don't you remember your purpose?"

Vanitas looked at Xehanort. "Of course I did—it has nothing to do with forging the X-Blade with an idiot, right?"

"Don't get fresh with me. I am your Master, and can easily destroy you."

"Not until your plan is put into action. So basically, I don't have anything to worry about."

Xehanort suddenly grabbed Vanitas by the neck.

"Don't—" He shook Vanitas. "—you dare talk to me like that, boy." He dropped Vanitas.

"Do you understand?"

Vanitas grimaced under Xehanort's stare.

"Crystal clear."  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**Ohh, Vanitas, you is in trouble. :P I've been getting Vanitas-centric these past few pieces...I should do another character.**


	49. Player::Shield

**It seems like my high school life...is over.  
**Holy crap, time flies by...0.o  
But I had a blast with everyone; I'm glad I got to go to this particular school!  
But if I wrote all of my sentiments here, this would be a really long chapter.  
So, I will stop and just say that I am truly blessed...and I can't wait to see what college will bring.  
After summer vacation, of course. (^_')v  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**~Player~**

"What is life? We're all part of a big universe, while each individual life are games pieces. The players of this gargantuan game, if you will." Axel answered Roxas.

Roxas struggled to really understand this statement.

"But Axel...we're just Nobodies; we technically don't _have_ lives, do we? I mean, if we lack a heart?"

Axel grew solemn just then, for Roxas did make a good point.

"I don't know, Roxas. But does not having heart mean that we aren't _lives_? We still exist and we still live; so tell me, then, what is the definition of life?"

Roxas didn't know.  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**I finished 358/2 Days! Holy crap, that ending was intense and sad. I still can't wrap my mind all of it...but at least the whole KH story is making sense now that some empty pieces have been filled. Oh, and it's also my birthday today (when I'm writing this)! So I finished that game one day before my birthday, and finally bought a PSP and BBS to play...again! .  
**

* * *

**~Shield~**

"Only I can protect you..." He whispered into her ear, his darkness shielding her from the moonlight that's in her room.

She didn't notice anything, of course; she was fast asleep.

Vanitas chuckled. "That's right; you feel safe. That's because I'm here, shielding you from everything, even the faint light in your room...you see how darkness can extinguish that light so easily? That's why you should just give up the light, and come with me...for I'm the only one for you..."

"I'll shield your light from you, so that you can finally see that we were meant to be...Aqua."  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**I've had this kind of idea stuck in my head for a while now, so I had to write **_**something**_** of it. I wanted to create a story with it, but I didn't know where it should go; perhaps a drabble is fine, right? ^^**


	50. Opposite::Pain

**Hey-yo, minna~~  
**Tomorrow is my graduation rehersal and actual graduation day, which is why I'm updating tonight.  
And then, I'm going to a place called "Project Graduation", which is when I'm gone from midnight to six o'clock the next morning! \(^.`)/  
Which means I'll be tired the next day...which is my friend's graduation day, and I said that I would most likely go...  
Oh, I have time to write/update some more...especially since I'm starting my ten million forms and papers I need to do for my college.  
It's not that bad, just lengthy...  
And since during our college Orientation we can take tests to see if we can test out of certain courses, I will be studying for those tests too.  
Even though I heard that one of the tests has a less than 15% passing rate...-gulps-  
That doesn't mean I will stop; if anything, I will try to do well! I will do my best!  
After I study, of course.  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**~Opposite~**

"You're so pretty!"

"You're so ugly!"

"Hey, that's not nice!"

"That's very nice!"

"Stop it!"

"Continue!"

Aqua growled with frustration as she looked at the stupid parrot. It gave a squawk, and then stuck its tongue out. She stomped out of the room, and went to the kitchen where Ventus and Terra were.

"That bird is so...so...!"

"Incredible?"

"Incredibly smart?"

Aqua glowered at them. "No! So rude!"

"...Why?"

"Whenever I would say something, it would repeat the opposite—and rude—thing to me!"

Both boys stared at her. Ventus then cleared his throat.

"Aqua, that's because today...is opposite day."  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**I'm not a big fan of this one, but I didn't want to do the whole "Ventus/Vanitas opposite pairing (or any other opposite pairing). Erm...enjoy?  
**

* * *

**~Pain~**

It's the worst kind of pain.

You can't cast any Cure class spell on it, nor can you just say "Sorry", and then look forward to the next day.

You also know that it's something you will regret forever, and that no matter how many days pass, you'll never, ever forget it—your conscience and memories won't allow you to do so.

This is how Terra felt when Master Eraqus died.

It's worse knowing that he did so by Terra's Keyblade.

And the worst part is that there's nothing Terra can do about it.

That's the worst kind of pain.  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**Oh, listening to Kanon Wakeshima songs can sometimes bring about depressing thoughts (especially her haunting and beautiful song "Monochrome Frame".**


	51. Feather::Chain

**Summer means...  
**WAY too much free time.  
I mean, I have time to read, fill out forms and applications for college, play video games, and study (or I will soon, anyways) for those exams offered before the school year begins...  
But...I want to see new scenery.  
Not just stay in the same place doing these same things over and over again...  
But that's summer, I guess.

**One exciting thing is the Pendragon series.  
**Have any of you guys read it? I recommend the series.

**Of course, I could be feeling this because I'm tired and very full right now.  
**Nyah~~ So sorry for such a pessimistic post.  
Hopefully the next time, I can write a happier post!  
On the plus side: only four more prompts and therefore two more chapters after this!  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**~Feather~**

He saw himself falling, falling, falling...

But that's weird; he was here, standing on the beach, and yet he saw himself in the sky—

And now he felt himself falling, falling, falling...

He was weightless, no feeling to him—he wondered if he were like a feather...like, if anyone wanted to carry him right now, he wouldn't weigh a thing...

Sora couldn't understand what was going on; what was he doing up here free falling through the sky?

And then suddenly, he didn't feel like a weightless feather anymore as he splashed through the ocean's surface, and started sinking...to where?  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**I was just thinking of the opening of KH...**

* * *

**~Chain~**

_Damn it_.

Such eloquence from Vanitas.

Or, should we say...a chained part of him.

Vanitas' Remnant stared at the barren and empty landscape surrounding him.

"You've gotta be freaking kidding me. I can't believe I'm stuck here near my grave. Like I'm some ghost who is alive just for the sake of revenge." He stopped to ponder that statement.

"Am I, though? What is the purpose of me being even more of a fragment?"

Vanitas' Remnant sighed.

"Fine, then. That's my new purpose; to be chained here and wait for _them_ to come. Maybe I'll find peace after my revenge."  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**Hmm, Vanitas finding peace? I guess he would want that after everything that has happened.**


	52. Beach::Dream Come True

**Hurray! My wireless internet isn't working on my laptop specifically!  
**So now I'm forced to use the ethernet cable directly connected to my laptop. I don't know why the other laptops aren't having this problem/why my laptop here is the only one with this problem.  
I guess I'll worry about it after I go swimming. Blargh.  
In other news, two more prompts after this. And then...  
Well, I'm thinking about doing another challenge just to get these creative (?) juices flowing.  
But first...  
To the pool!  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**~Beach~**

"Ta-da!"

Kairi looked around tiredly, and then looked at Sora with an amused look on her face.

"Sora, I don't think this counts as a date if we've been here multiple times."

Sora grinned.

"Nuh-uh, Kairi! You haven't been to the beach like this!" He grabbed her hand, and led her along the shore.

Kairi yawned. "Besides, isn't it too early for a date?"

Sora just continued tromping along the beach.

Finally they made it to the other side of the beach, just when the sun was rising.

"Here; a beautiful sunrise for you."

Kairi could only stare in awe.  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**At first, I had a hard time writing this, until I randomly thought of Kairi's first sentence in this piece. After that...well, it was fun!  
**

* * *

**~Dream Come True~**

Sora looked up at the muscular man.

"Well, Herc, I think you finally did it. How do you feel now that you have the official title of "hero"?"

Hercules smiled widely. "Sora, you have no idea how it feels. It's like...no, it is a dream come true! For more than 10 years I've had this dream, and now, I did it!"

Sora smiled. "That's good to hear, Herc."

And then, Sora pondered on Hercules' words.

"It took him more than 10 years for his dreams to come true...should I be patient like him too? Will my dreams come true sometime?"  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**Eh, I finished the Olympus Coliseum level in BBS just now, so Hercules was stuck in my head. That, and Cinderella annoys me, which is why I didn't want to write about her.**


	53. Victory::End

**Holy. Crap. I finished the challenge! Though I will admit that I had a hard time writing the final sentence to the last prompt, ~End~. **

**A special thank you to MonMonCandie and Ars Silentium, who would review constantly with good insights, helpful advice, or just plain opinions about my writings—all of which I enjoyed reading. And don't worry, I read everyone's reviews as well! Thank you so much for your reviews, everyone!**

**Also, I released a second one-shot titled "HANABI". If you would like to, go ahead and check it out!**

**Thirdly...I wasn't actually going to do another challenge, but here I am, doing another one (this time by Reku14). Let's see what I can do with it; actually, I'm going to publish it as soon as I publish this last chapter, so be on the look out for it!**

**I believe that's all. Thank you so much for taking the time to read and review this challenge. I truly appreciate it.**

**And now...the end. Please enjoy.  
***~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**~Victory~**

Sora had done it.

He vanquished Xenmas and got to see all of his friends in one place again, both new and old.

He set out on his quest and succeeded; that was certainly a victory in his book. It took him two damn years, but he did it.

And though he was far from Destiny Islands here in the Dark Meridian—_very_ far—at least he had Riku for company.

But staying in the Dark Meridian wasn't their fate.

They received a letter...the Door to the Light opened...

Kairi put it nicely when she said, "You're home."

Victory indeed.  
*~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~*

**A thank you to DJ Firewolf's KHII script on Gamefaqs to refresh my memory as to the order of events for the end.  
**

* * *

**~End~**

Sora read the King's letter, Riku and Kairi behind him.

"Huh." He put the letter down. "There really isn't an end to this, is there?"

Riku looked at him. "Are you ready?"

Sora smiled weakly. "They need me; it doesn't matter if I am."

He looked at his best friends, then grinned assuringly.

"I'll be back, though; I promise."

Kairi smiled. "See you soon."

_The end of his journey...it will be when the hurt has been mended, and those who need to be saved will be saved._

_Until then, we're waiting for him...the connection to us all._

_Destiny's chosen hero...Sora._


End file.
